Oysterizer
Oysterizer appeared in season 1 finale of 1994 TV series called Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Oysterizer is an oyster-theme monster that was awakened by Rita Repulsa, and is the primary antagonist of the season finale episode of the very first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "An Oyster Stew", he is also the final monster to be summon by Rita Repulsa herself. He guarded his pearls of power. In battle, he could fire an acidic gel that can burn through anything from the holes on his body. This oyster-like monster was awaken by Rita Repulsa, he was the guarding of a set of magic pearls called the Pearls of Stillness, he is told to give the Black Ranger a set of pearl earnings with that effect to give to his girlfriend Angela, he then fought with the Black Ranger, he had the upper hand by firing his Acid Gel at him and firing his face Energy Stream attack, tho right before he could make the final strike, the Green Ranger came to the rescue, the Green Ranger then gave the Black Ranger his chest armor, allowing the Black Ranger to defeat the Oyster monster, Oysterlizer then witness the destruction of his pearl by the Dino Megazord underwater, incredible inrage, he goes all out on the Megazord and makes a massive beat down on the Megazord, where he had the upper hand. However, the Dragonzord (who lived underwater) was able to knock him back onto dry land, tho despite this, Oysterizer had the upper hand again after summon his weaopn, the Pearl Daggree and Pearl Ball in Chain, which he was easily able to make a beat down on the Dragonzord as well as being able to tie it up and get clean hits with his Acid Gel and Face Energy Stream attack. However, the Megazord was able to cut the chain and free the Dragonzaord from the acid gel. Here, the Dragonzord was able to use his missile attack on Oysterizer, and the Dino Megazord was able to defeat Oysterizer with the Power Sword. Oysterizer was later used by Lord Zedd to guard the Rock of Time along with Dramole and Invenusable Flytrap. He later attended Master Vile's End of the World party. He was also among the audience in the Machine Arena when Jason Lee Scott, the Gold Ranger, was made to fight against Tommy Oliver, who had been brainwashed. Years later, he was one of many monsters who were attempting to take over the universe for the United Alliance of Evil. He was seen in the army of Rita and Zedd and the army of the Machine Empire. Oysterizer was also seen on Onyx as one of the monsters trying to bid on the Pink Quasar Saber. He was seen among the monsters in the Shadow World. Oysterizer took great pleasure in destroying the Rangers, yet he is also quite protective of his pearl, as shown that he got highly enraged when he saw the Dino Megazord smash it. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Oysterizer is a lot more stronger then the other monsters. * Adapt Swimmer: Oysterizer can both swim and move freely underwater. * Extraordinary Jumper: '''Oysterizer can jump at incredible heights. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Oysterizer can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Acidic Gel: From the holes in his body he can spray gel that can burn anyone or anything, anyone hit with it will be immobilize and unable to move. * Face Energy Stream: Oysterizer can fire a strong orange colored energy stream from his pearl-like face. Arsenal * Dagger and Pearl In Chain: Oysterizer carrys a double weapon that has a small dagger for combat and a pearl in chain for offense combat, he can also use the chain to wrap his enemies with as well. * '''Ecocide Pearl (also know as the Pearl of Stillness): '''A type of pearl that Oysterizer guards, if one should put that pearl earring on an ear, it will cause all that are around to be frozen in place, the curse will be removed if the pearl is destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Mollusks Category:Characters Portrayed by Scott Page-Pagter Category:Characters Debuting in 1994 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Aquatic Lifeforms